


The tales of Ricky Goldsworth

by Casmole



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, M/M, Murder Mystery, Possession, Serial Killer Ricky Goldsworth, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmole/pseuds/Casmole
Summary: The next morning when Ryan woke up he felt just as tired again. He groaned as he sat up, stretched and turned on the light. He let out a loud scream when he looked down at his hands in the light. They were red with blood.Follow Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej as they try to figure out whats happening to Ryan. Why does he wake up tired every night? Why does it feel as if he's been up all night? Whose blood is on his hands?
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Ricky Goldsworth, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 15
Kudos: 184





	1. Sleepless Nights

Ryan dragged himself through the doors at Buzzfeed, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Woah there little guy, you look like a zombie.” Shane Madej was looking up from his work at Ryan with a concerned expression.

Ryan ignored him and sank into his seat next to Shane. 

“Stayed up all night watching horror movies?” Shane joked. 

“Ugh, no. I went to bed early, but when i woke up it felt as if i’d only slept for 5 minutes.” Ryan complained. 

He wasn’t lying, he’d gone to bed earlier than usual yesterday. But when he woke up it felt as if he’d just went to sleep, and his whole body was aching as if he’d been out all night. 

“Well it sure looks like you got no sleep.” Shane gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and then turned back to continue whatever he’d been working on before. 

Ryan tried his best to keep awake and focus on the work he had to get done, but in the end he gave up and slammed his computer shut. He put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his closed computer. Had he been sleepwalking yesterday? He sure as hell was tired and his entire body ached. But he’d never sleep walked before, so it seemed unlikely. He doesn’t remember getting up at any time during the night. Though his bedroom door was open, even tho he’s convinced he closed it before going to bed. 

“Ryan? Ryan! Are you okay?” Shane shook Ryan’s shoulder to wake him up. 

Ryan jumped a bit at the sudden voice. He looked up at Shane who looked at him worried. 

“Yeah. yeah, sorry, i just spaced out for a bit.” Ryan smiled.

“Maybe you should take a break.” Shane was watching him as if he was looking for any signs Ryan wasn’t really okay. 

“I’m fine, really.” Ryan tried. 

“It wasn’t a suggestion.” The tall man stood up and signaled for Ryan to follow him.  
Ryan did so reluctantly. Ryan followed the taller man into an empty meeting room. Ryan took a seat in a small sofa in the room. Shane took a chair and moved it so he could sit in front of the shorter man. 

“Ryan what’s happening? Why are you so tired? You’ve been like this for 3 days now.” Shane said in a concerned tone. 

It was the third day now that Ryan had woken up feeling as if he’d gotten no sleep and with his whole body aching as if he’d been active all night. And Shane was starting to worry about him.

“I don't know. I’m being honest. I’ve just been waking up tired and feeling as if i’d been up all night even tho i haven’t and I don’t sleepwalk.” Ryan replied truthfully. 

Shane sighed and stood up.

“Just take a quick nap in here. I’ll come wake you up in a bit, alright?”

Ryan knew he didn’t have any other choice so he agreed to it, and thankfully, this time he actually felt as if he’d gotten some sleep when Shane came to wake him up. Even if it had only been an hour. 

The next morning when Ryan woke up he felt just as tired again. He groaned as he sat up, stretched and turned on the light. He let out a loud scream when he looked down at his hands in the light. They were red with blood.


	2. Panic

Ryan started to panic. 

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god,” He was starting to hyperventilate. 

Suddenly he felt sick. He quickly jumped up, and ran to his bathroom, making sure not to touch anything with his bloody hands. He opened the bathroom door and turned on the water in the sink with his elbows. He started frantically rubbing the blood off his hands under the cold water until his own skin was almost as red as the blood that had covered it moments ago.

When he was sure there was no more blood, he let himself slide down the wall until he was sitting on the cold tile floor. What the hell had happened? He started checking himself for cuts or any where the blood could have come from him, but he found nothing. It wasn't his blood. 

‘Oh god what have i done?’ He thought. 

He sat on the tile floor for what felt like hours. Still in shock. He couldn’t remember anything from last night. 

He closed his eyes straining to remember anything. He’d gone to bed early, just like the night before. Then when he woke up he felt just as tired as he had the other mornings, but this time, he woke up with blood on his hands, as if he’d committed a murder in his sleep. Oh god had he committed a murder in his sleep?

He sprung up when he heard a knock on his door followed by a familiar voice,

“Ryan are you there? Its me, Shane!” 

What was Shane doing here? Ryan went out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone to look at the time. It had been hours and there were a bunch of missed calls and texts from concerned coworkers. Mostly from Shane. 

“Ryan!” Shane yelled and knocked again. 

Ryan went to his door and opened it for Shane. 

“You didn’t come to work and you hadn’t called in, i tried to text you and call you but you never responded. What the hell Ryan? What’s going on?” 

Ryan just stared up at Shane for a few seconds without saying anything. 

“Ryan say something goddammit!” Shane was starting to sound frustrated. 

“Fuck, Shane, i-” Ryan covered his face with his hands. All of a sudden Ryan felt Shanes arms around him, pulling him into a hug. 

“You can talk to me buddy, what's going on?” Shane spoke into Ryan’s hair. 

“I think im sick.” Ryan lied. Shane suddenly pushed him out in front of him and held him by the shoulders while staring at him with a concerned look. 

“Are you dying of cancer?” Shane said completely seriously. 

“No- Shane. What the fuck?” Ryan answered confused. 

“Well the then why the fuck didn’t you answer my calls!” 

“I just- I didn’t know it had been this long. I didn’t check my phone before you knocked on the door.” Ryan mumbled, taken aback by Shane’s sudden accusation. Shane sighed. 

“Just don’t scare me like that again, okay?” Shane pulled him back into a hug.

“Okay.”


	3. Night night

He’d made a mistake last night. It hadn’t been a clean kill, and he didn’t have time to clean the blood off his hands. His host had seen it and was starting to suspect that something was happening. He couldn’t afford to make this mistake again. 

He knew who tonights victim was going to be already. Bobby Maroon.   
Bobby was a lawyer just like his father and his father before him. One of the Maroons hadn’t succeeded in bailing him out of jail once and he’d swore he’d make them pay generation after generation. 

He silently broke open the door of a small neighborhood house. 

Disgustingly cozy he thought as a walked through the hall past two doors, one with a sign that said “Marina 6 years old” in pink letters, and the other with a sign saying “Barry 12 years old. No girls allowed!” 

He continued through the small home and up the stairs, where he found the bedroom door closed. He opened the door with a small creaking noise. Both Mr. and Mrs. Maroon where sleeping sound in the bed, unaware of their fate. 

He walked closer and saw a polaroid picture of the whole family lying on the nightstand. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket.   
‘Souvenir’ he thought.

Then he pulled a gun equipped with a silencer out from under his jacket. Without hesitation he pointed it to Mrs. Maroon and pulled the trigger. No witnesses. Bobby Maroon woke up from the sudden noise. 

“Well, well. If it isn't Bobby Maroon. I’m an old friend of your family.” 

“Who are you?” Bobby squeaked. Blinking to make his eyes adjust to the darkness. 

“You may have heard of me. My name is Ricky Goldsworth.” 

All color rushed from Bobby's face. He looked petrified. 

“But… You’re- you’re dead!” Bobby let out a little scream. 

Ricky just grinned in amusement at the scared mans reaction. He put the gun to the mans head. 

“As Mr. Bergara would say, night night Bobby.”


	4. The polaroid

Shane had stayed and watched a movie with Ryan yesterday. But he’d had to go back to work afterwards. 

When Ryan woke up, he felt just as tired again, but when he turned on the light and checked his hands, they were clean. He let out a sigh of relief and then got up and got ready for work. 

When he put his keys in his pocket, he felt a little slip of paper. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a polaroid of a small family. A mom, a dad and two small kids, a boy and a girl. He didn’t recognize the family and he didn’t have any recollection of how he’d gotten the image. He decided to shrug it off and just put the image back in his pocket before driving to work. 

When he got to work everyone was murmuring and chatting with concerned expressions. When Curly was walking past, Ryan stopped him and asked what was going on. 

“Haven’t you heard? Two people in the neighborhood were killed last night. Only their two kids were left alive. They were the ones who found their parents murdered in the bedroom.”  
Curly explained. 

Shocked at the news, Ryan sat down at his desk next to Shane. When he looked at Shane’s screen, he saw the same family he had seen on the mysterious picture in his pocket. All color drained from his face as he asked who they were, even tho he could already guess the answer. 

“It’s a picture of the family where the parents were killed yesterday” Shane said, confused at Ryan’s mortified expression. 

“I think i’m going to be sick again.” Ryan said as he stood up and speed walked to the bathrooms.

He went into one of the stalls and buckled over. Throwing up all his breakfast.   
How the hell did that picture of the family end up in his pocket only hours after they were killed. 

Yesterday he woke up with blood on his hands, now he wakes up with a picture of a murder victim from a murder that just happened. What the fuck was going on? He felt a sudden urge to throw up again. But then he heard a soft knock at the stall door. 

“Ryan? Are you in there? Are you okay?” It was Shane. 

How was he going to explain this to Shane? He didn’t even know what was happening himself. 

“Yes i’m fine.” His voice was raspier than he expected.

“You don’t sound fine Ryan.” Shane said softly. 

Ryan stood up on shaking legs and opened the stall door to a worried Shane. Ryan almost jumped on the tall man in a hug, sobbing into Shane’s shoulder. Shane just stood there surprised for a moment before he put one hand on his back while running the other softly through Ryan’s hair. 

“Ryan, what’s happening?” Shane sounded very concerned now. 

“I don’t- I dont know. That’s the problem.” Ryan stammered. “I keep waking up tired and yesterday i-” 

Ryan stopped himself, he couldn’t tell Shane that he’d woken up with blood on his hands. What wouldn’t he think? He had to just deal with it himself. Ryan took a deep breath and pushed himself out from Shane. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Ryan, don’t lie to me.” Shane looked confused. 

“I-i’m fine, really.” Ryans voice broke a little, and that definitely didn’t help his case.

He quickly left the bathroom before Shane could get another word in. Hoping that Shane would let this go.


	5. Just a bit

Ricky Goldsworth had been an ongoing bit on the show. Ryan will admit, he’s been playing it up for the fans, but it’s not all just theatrics. 

“All i know is uh, Ricky Goldsworth may come back. Just don’t make him angry.” Ryan was staring at Shane with a grin.

“What- will we like him when he’s angry?” 

“Why don’t you stop asking me questions.” Ryan quickly snapped back, slightly taken aback by his own quick response. 

“Oh, jesus” Shane muttered 

“Sorry, sorry.” Ryan mumbled “Sometimes i gotta suppress him down.” 

That wasn’t a complete lie. He did sometimes feel like someone else took over and made him say or do things he didn’t necessarily want to in the moment.

“You may be possessed by the spirit of Ricky Goldsworth.” Shane joked

Ryan laughed nervously 

“No im not possessed- Shut up.” The last two words involuntarily harsh.

‘What if Shane was onto something? Could he actually be possessed?’ Ryan wondered. 

Just an hour after Ryan had went to bed, he seemed to get up again. Ricky was awake, and he knew he had to do something. Ryan was seriously starting to catch on, and this Shane guy was only making it worse. 

He would have to get rid of him somehow. He would have to get Shane somewhere alone. That probably wouldn’t be an issue as Shane trusted Ryan. But Ricky would have to learn how to act enough like Ryan that Shane wouldn’t suspect that something was up. Ricky decided he would lay low for a few days and just observe Ryan, so he could learn how to impersonate him.


	6. Shut up Shane

“Goodmorning!” Ryan smiled at Shane. 

“Woah what happened, you look well rested for once” Shane inspected Ryan with a smile. 

“I feel awake and ready to conquer the world! Come on big guy we have an episode to film!” Ryan exclaimed.

Everyone else at work seemed to notice Ryan’s high energy as well. 

“Wow Ryan, what's got you so jolly? Did you two finally get married?” Curly joked as Ryan and Shane walked past his desk. 

“Don’t think that’s ever going to happen, sorry to ruin your dreams Curly.” Shane chuckled. 

Ryan’s heart sank a little. 

“Don’t think the little guy here would ever want to marry me, he’s more likely to murder me.” Shane laughed nervously.   
Ryan’s heart felt lighter again. 

“Don’t make assumptions so quickly big guy.” Ryan winked at Shane before buckling over wheezing.

Shane quickly joined him, and they laughed and wheezed all the way to their unsolved desk. 

When they’d wrapped up the episode, Shane suggested they should go get lunch together.   
Somehow they ended up on the sofa in Shane’s apartment eating pizza. 

“This pizza is fucking amazing.” Ryan spoke with pizza in his mouth.

“Ryan.” Shane suddenly sounded serious. “We’ve been working together for so long. Getting to spend time with you almost everyday has really made these past years some of the best. For a while now, um..” 

Shane paused for a second like he was searching for the right words.

“You’re really great, Ryan. You put up with all my bullshit and you deserve an award for that.” 

“Damn right i do,” Ryan laughed, Shane let out a chuckle as well. 

“Yeah, um, Ryan. I don’t want this to ruin our friendship in any way, but, um.. Remember the IV cure for hangovers video? When i was drunk i winked at you?” 

“Um, yeah” Ryan was starting to get a little confused, where was Shane going with this? 

“Well, it wasn’t for the camera, it was for you, i was drunk so i lost my worries.” Shane rubbed his hands over his face. “What i’m trying to say is, i like you Ryan. I have for a while now, i know you probably don’t feel the same way and you’re probably not even into guys. I just couldn’t-”

“Shut up Shane.” Ryan cut him off as he pulled Shane into a kiss.

Shane tasted like pizza, and Ryan was sure he did too.   
Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan’s back and Ryan let his hands run through Shane’s hair. They stayed like that for a while until Shane pulled back and looked Ryan in the eyes. 

“Does this mean you’ll play the guitar for me now?” Shane smiled 

Ryan laughed and let his head fall down and rest on Shane’s chest. Ryan could feel the soft vibrations going through Shane’s body as he let out a chuckle as well. 

“Does it?” He laughed. 

“No it doesn’t,” Ryan giggled.

Shane pulled Ryan head up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Aw c'mon, why not Mr Bergara guitara?”

“I keep telling you, I’m not good at it! I just play it for therapeutic reasons.” 

“I bet you’re much better than you think” Shane pulled Ryan in for another kiss. 

Shane slowly laid down on the Sofa still holding Ryan on top of him. They fell asleep cuddled up together fully dressed on Shane’s sofa, having completely forgotten the pizza and the fact it was only afternoon. But neither of them cared either way as they laid there together in the bliss of pizza flavored kisses and discovering their feelings for eachother.


	7. Such a shame

Monday morning when Ryan got up, he was feeling well rested again. But something about him still seemed off, and on his way out he grabbed a gun and tucked it under his jacket. 

“Goodmorning.” Ryan said in a cold tone as he sat down at his desk next to Shane. 

“Well morning grumpy. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed huh?” Shane smiled nervously.

“What? No, I’m happy and well rested.” Ryan smiled a little too dramatically for it to be convincing. 

“Ooookay.” Shane just turned back to his work, occasionally glancing over at Ryan. 

When it was time for lunch Ryan quickly got up and pulled Shane with him. 

“Follow me Madej.” 

“Madej? Since when do you call me by my last name?” Shane reluctantly followed Ryan to an empty room in the far end of the building. 

“Since now.” Ryan tried, as he locked to door. 

“Why are you locking the door?” Shane was starting to sound suspicious. Ryan didn’t have much time before Shane would figure him out. 

“Ryan!” Shane looked annoyed now. 

“Uh..” Ryan paused, he couldn’t come up with an excuse.  
Shane squinted his eyes. 

“How do you make your popcorn?” 

“Huh?” That question took Ryan off guard, was Shane testing him? “I microwave it?”

“You’re not Ryan.” Shane looked angry now. “Ryan would never microwave his popcorn. Who are you and what have you done with Ryan?” 

‘Ryan’ blinked a few times in confusion before an evil grin appeared on his face. 

“Well done Mr. Madej! I didn’t take you for a good detective.” 

“I know Ryan better than anyone.” Shane sneered. “What are you doing with Ryan?”

“Well, i have some, unfinished business with some people that i needed to take care of.” ‘Ryan’ smiled. 

“You- What business?” Shane was furious. He could barely get the words out.

“You remember Bobby? The guy on the news? That one was me. A few others as well. Some were just for fun tho.” ‘Ryan’ chuckled to himself. 

“You killed mr and mrs Maroon, using Ryan’s body?” Shane growled Ryan’s name. 

‘Ryan’ laughed. 

“Oh and several others mr Madej.” He replied in a mocking tone.

Without a thought Shane lifted his arm and punched ‘Ryan’ in the face. His head flung to the side and his face showed genuine surprise for just a second before turning into wicked amusement. He turned his head back and held a hand up to his bleeding nose. When he felt the warm blood on his hand he started to laugh like a maniac. 

“By god Madej, i never thought you’d punch your precious Ryan like that! You know you’re only hurting him, right? I’m merely using his body as a vessel.” 

“Who are you?” Shane spoke every word as if they were poison on his tongue. 

“Well you already know me don’t you? You’ve mentioned me on your little show before. I’m none other than Ricky Goldsworth dear” Ricky grinned.

He could see Shane tense up in anger. He could tell he was doing everything he could to not jump on him, in fear he’d hurt Ryan. Ricky moved closer to Shane, he let a hand run down the tall man’s chest. Shane instantly pushed his hand off, much to Ricky’s amusement. 

“Don’t you love me anymore Shane?” 

Ricky did his best to imitate Ryan’s puppy dog eyes, and he could tell how it tore Shane’s heart to bits. Ricky let fake tears run down his face as he sobbed still attempting to imitate Ryan. 

“W-why did you hit me?” He cried. “S-Shane, how could you do this to me. I thought- i thought you loved me. Shane, i love you. Why would you hurt me like that?” 

“Stop it.” Shane spoke breathlessly, tears now running down his face. “Stop it!” 

Ricky suddenly broke his act and laughed. 

“You’re so fun to play with.” He continued laughing as he pulled out the gun from under his jacket and pointed it to Shane’s head. “It’s such a shame i have to kill you.” 

He pulled the trigger and Shane fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.


	8. Demon

Ricky admired his work for a few seconds before stuffing the gun back under his jacket and turning around to leave the room. He stopped in his tracks when he suddenly heard shuffling on the floor behind him. He heard a deep growl behind him 

“You will pay for this.” It snarreled.

It didn’t sound human.   
Ricky didn’t turn around. For the first time in his life- and death he felt paralyzed by fear. The growling voice sounded demonic. 

A clawed hand grabbed him harshly by the shoulder and swung him around. His eyes widened when he saw what the hand belonged to. Towering in front of him stood a humanoid creature. It had the features of Shane, except the eyes where pitch black with two big white dots as pupils, Two blood red horns curled up into sharp points from the equally as red skin, it was about 8 feet tall and its hands were clawed. 

“Get. The fuck. Out.” It spoke in a demonic growl.

Its grip on his shoulder tightened. Ricky was terrified.  
Suddenly Ryans eyes turned milky white. 

“Goodluck explaining this” He pointed at Shane. “To your boyfriend. i'm out. this isn't worth it. I’m not fucking with a demon. That’s my one rule. Bye bye bitch.” 

White smoke rose from Ryan’s eyes, and then disappeared into the air. When there was no more smoke, Ryans eyes turned back to normal with a horrified look in his eyes. 

“Wh-What the fuck just happened?” He stammered. 

He looked up, and saw the thing standing in front of him. His heart beat so fast it felt like it was going to spring out from his chest. He jumped backwards until he stood squished up against the wall. 

“H-holy fuck.” He whispered breathlessly. 

Suddenly the thing started to shrink down into a very tall man with a worried expression and the face and body of Shane. But it couldn’t be Shane. That… Thing, couldn’t be his Shane. Ryan had tears of fear rolling down his face. 

“Ryan, hey, it’s me, it’s Shane, no need to be afraid, i won’t hurt you.” 

The man that looked like Shane slowly stepped closer, reaching his hands out for Ryans. Ryan was paralyzed by fear. He just stared at the man as he grabbed his hands and held them in his in a calming manner. 

“Ryan, please, say something.” He sounded heartbroken. 

“W-what are you?” Ryan stammered, still paralyzed in fear. 

“It’s me, i’m Shane, your Shane.” 

He reached his hand up to run it through Ryan’s hair, but in a moment of bravery Ryan grabbed his wrist before he could touch him. 

“You’re not Shane. I saw what you were.” 

The man looked hurt by that notion. 

“Ryan, i swear to you, it’s really me. I’m sorry i never told you. I just couldn’t. I didn’t want you to be afraid of me.” 

Ryan searched the man's eyes for any lies. He only found genuine truth and tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Could it really be Shane. He sounded like Shane, looked like Shane, and he didn’t seem any different, except for the big scary demon part. But really just as Ricky Goldsworth had just been a bit on the show, the fans had also suggested that Shane was actually a demon. they’d found plenty of proof too. Maybe they were right. This was his Shane. 

“Shane? Is it- is it really you?” 

Ryan let go of Shane’s wrist and stepped a bit out from the wall, closer to Shane. 

“Yes, it’s really me,” 

he pulled Ryan into a tight hug, 

“It’s, really me..” He whispered. 

Ryan wrapped his arms around the tall man and they stood there, holding each other, for what felt like hours, until,

“Shane?” 

“mm?” 

“What the fuck happened?” 

Shane tried his best to explain it all to Ryan. Ricky’s possession, how he shot Shane in the head, and so on. 

“so.. you’re telling me.. I MURDERED several people?!” Ryan exclaimed. 

“No, Ricky murdered several people. He just used you as a vessel. Don’t worry Ryan, you’re not guilty in anyway, and you’re not a suspect in any of the cases.” Shane corrected him. 

Ryan took a deep breath. 

“Okay, okay… um, but, Shane, how do we leave this room now? we’re both covered in blood, and there’s nothing in this room we can use to clean it off with.” 

“Fuck.” Shane whispered. “Lets just say its for a bit on the show?” 

“Yeah, good idea.” Ryan laughed nervously. 

People did notice, some even screamed when they saw the two walk to their desks. But everytime they just laughed awkwardly and explained that it was ‘just for a bit.’ 

They decided to pack up and take the rest of the day off. In the end, they went back to Shanes apartment where they put on a movie, even tho none of them were really watching it. They cuddled up together on Shanes sofa, and most of the evening consisted of Ryan asking questions about Shanes demonic side and Shane explaining to the best of his ability. 

It wasn’t long until their coworkers and soon after their fans, caught onto their relationship. They were only met by acceptance and excitement from both sides. But no one ever really caught onto their other, more supernatural secrets, even after someone discovered the room filled with blood, because somehow, everyone just ‘mysteriously’ seemed to ignore it. Ryan and Shane hoped that case would be left, Unsolved.


End file.
